It is known to provide bottles filled with a solution to be dispensed by a spray nozzle. Typically, fabricated bottles are prefilled with a pre-mixed solution that is ready to be dispensed by a consumer. Prefilling the bottles adds significant weight and requires a large packaging volume, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of shipping the bottles. Furthermore, typical bottles require complicated refill procedures (e.g., by use with a funnel using premix solution) if the bottle is to be refilled with additional pre-mixed solution after dispensing the initial quantity of pre-mixed solution shipped with the bottle. Still further, bulk refill containers are typically sold separately that include pre-mixed solution for refilling the bottles. Such bulk refill containers are relatively heavy and require large packaging volume that also increases the cost and complexity of shipping the bulk refill container.